


Selfishness

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar realizes Dean is important, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar think Dean uses Castiel like a dog. He realizes that's not true. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishness

Balthazar thought Dean was selfish.

Oh, he knew what Dean would do for his family, how he would sacrifice himself for his family, but he thinks he’s selfish to Castiel. 

Balthazar believed Dean was only using Castiel since h always calls him whenever he needs help. The worst is that Castiel always does, following Dean around like a puppy. 

What can Dean do for Castiel anyway? What can that emotionally-stunted mud monkey do for Castiel?

He then got a frantic prayer from the Winchester, they got attacked by demons and Castiel was hurt.

He never flew faster in his life.

When he got there, the Winchesters were holding a door closed and Castiel was unconscious on the ground. Dean then saw him and suddenly picked him up, depositing Castiel in his arms.

“Get him out.”

“…What?”

“Get him out, get him safe. Me and Sam could handle this.” 

When Balthazar still didn’t move, Dean pushed him in frustration.

“GO!” he screamed with Balthazar finally flying away.

The Winchesters did make it out, barely. It was by luck that Gabriel heard Sam’s prayer and got them out. Later, Balthazar saw Dean all healed up and looking at Castiel with concern, who was still unconscious to replenish his grace.

After that, Balthazar never doubted Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anything to say for this.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
